


Let me Tell you something about men… - As told by Claire Ainshworth

by GuidedByTheBlood



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Marriage, own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuidedByTheBlood/pseuds/GuidedByTheBlood
Summary: A quick story told by a woman named Claire Ainsworth about her former husband (who gets a bit too chatty after a few glasses of wine.)





	Let me Tell you something about men… - As told by Claire Ainshworth

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of the backstory of Claire who is also connected to other characters of mine.  
> _  
> Claire, Jethrow, Theodore belong to me http://guided-by-the-blood.tumblr.com/ ]  
> You are NOT allowed to use these characters without her or my permission!

“ _Oh I still remember very well how we came to meet each other._ ” The woman began telling, sipping on her drink.

“ _It was a warm summer day and I was on the market with me mother. We tried to do our purchases as usual, with the money we had. When both of us were suprised at how hight the prices had become in only one week…_

 _You can imagine the discussion we had as we tried to buy the same things as ever with the same amount of money…but of course these idiots went greedy as we were in need!_ ” Claire shook her head in lack of understanding. After all these people were making money from the living!

 

“ _And suddenly another voice interrupted us. When I turned around He was standing there. Quite a handsome one he has been back then, I have to admit!_ ” A slight laugh escaped her throat before continuing.

“ _And me, young thing I was, easily charmed by that smile of his. I should have known better, that I know now._ ” A grumble came from her before continuing.

“ _He simply payed the debts for us, even more then there was needed. Very impressing. ‘For the future‘ he had said. Well groomed, looking quite healthy and seemed to hold a good amount to live a good live, as he was presenting himself right here so openly… Finest clothing. Even more then those of the church. And the gods know how much they pay for that fine fabric they use for their garbs,_ ” Highly gesturing around with her hands while letting the memory pass by in her mind. “ _And if he insisted on the payment, why should we have said no?_ “ Claire shrugged.

 

“ _I was no dummy, thought I could get a few things more perhaps, being all nice to him, you understand me? He was interested, so I used that, me good right. Anyway… it worked out a little too well._ ” Rolling her eyes, the woman leaned her elbow on the armrest while supporting the head with her hand.

 

“ _I agreed to the marriage to get out of this whole mess of a town. I wanted something better and if he could provide it, I had to make a few changes._

 _Which was good at first, living there was no bad thing. All luxury, all paid, no worries. No hunger or anything. A bit cold indeed…but with a nice fireplace at hand it was bearable._ ” Another sip from the glass in her hand, shortly becoming quiet while staring into the flames of her own fireplace.

 

“ _My what a live we had…_ ” She said with an almost nostalgic sound inside her voice. Yet it quickly faded.

 

“ _But you know how live works. Gives you one thing, takes another and before I was aware the peaceful times were over. Well, he was happy,… while I was not. Never wanted any kids hanging on my skirt…_ ” Disgust clearly to be hear out of the sentence.

“ _It got only worse in the years after, frosty between him and me anyway. Didn’t wanted to risk it again. One was enough to take care of already._ ” Waving it of as if it were nothing, Claire spoke further.

 

“ _Only saw then what kind of a bastard he’s been all the time. Deny what he wants and the whole man changes! Hell… Comes from not giving him what he wanted. Didn’t thought long and got away from there._ ” Straightening up in her seat, she poored more whine into her glass, emptying the bottle.

“ _Was already freaked out by that shit with the blood they practiced there…putting the strange teeth aside some of them have._ ” Showing the shape of them with her hands. “ _The church is not so different. All crazy after this stuff… I stay away from that._ ” Saying that she lifted her glass, more like saying that wine was what she prefered to it at every time.

“ _He didn’t even noticed me running of in the middle of the night. Was out somewhere like often. On a mission I guess. Got a nice suprise later when I wasn’t there anymore and even left the child there. Would still pay to see his face though. But eh…_ ”

Leaning back again and taking a bigger sip this time she looked at her hand for a moment. Fixed on the ring she was wearing. “ _Sold my old ring for good money. That’s how me and Jethrow met. He was a customer that day in the shop._ ”

For once she put her glass aside.

 

“ _With my new husband, blame the gods if the church ever finds out I have been with that thing…, it worked better. Well…beside the mistake happening again. But gladly he didn’t wanted children either!_

 _He knew how to take care of it and wasted no time. The women of the orphanage picked her up right before their door. Bless this man for his idea… Should have done that before probably._ ”

An amused grin showed up on her lips. “ _Just imagine the church finding such a child on their doorsteps, not even knowing it. Ts…what a scandal that would be if it came out. The church raising a little devil inside their own walls. Vilebloods they call them._ ”

Claire rose up from her squeaking seat. “ _But that’s the thing. Trust a good looking man who helps you out a bit too much and you get caught in his trap._ ”

 


End file.
